Good Ol' Ruthie
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Ruhtie enters Ms. Glenoke and Martin is there what will happen..better then it sound. Enjoy


"You entered Ms.Glenoke?" Ruthie's father asked with a quizzical look.

"That's right." Ruthie said with a grin just then Martin walked through the back door with a bummed out look on his face.

"Martin? What's wrong?" Ruthie said laying a hand on Martin's forearm just that simple gesture made sparks invade her body.

"I'll leave you two alone, Martin looks like he needs a friend." Eric said while going up the stairs.

Martin and Ruthie went outside and sat on the swing of the porch he looked at her with a tear forming in his eye.

"Ruthie, Meredith broke up with me she said that she thought she loved me, but it really was just as a friend, she said she felt no sparks and that it's better off this way. I can't go through this again Ruthie not again. I cant!" Ruthie pulled Martin in a big bear hug she whispered little nothings in his ear while putting her fingers gently through his hair. Martin closed his eyes and just let Ruthie hold him. Martin was grateful for Ruthie she always stuck by his side. He calmed down listening to the sound of her heart singing in his ear it made him feel safe he chuckled to himself realizing how gay he was being but it was true Ruthie always made him feel like pain didn't exist, it didn't, not with her. He thought back to when they first met she offered him a cookie thinking he was Simon's friend she didn't relize that he had actually followed her home. He smiled about how she always has a smile on her face she was devious and she always was glowing. Martin's eyes shot open. 'am I doing that whole rebound desperate puppy thing or am I in love with Ruthie Camden, The girl next door, my best friend, my one and only confidant?'

"Martin, maybe you need to get this off your mind you can help me with the pageant." Martin raised his eyebrow. "Pageant and you? Really?" she looked at him like he just shot her puppy.

"What, you think I'm ugly or something." Martin's eyes grew wide. "Don't be so stupid you know how beautiful you ar-" Martin stopped and realized what he just said but he shook it off when he saw Ruthie smile.

"You think I'm Pretty." She started to sing he just laughed. "So, isn't that pageant thing tonight? how can I help?" he said curiously and like always Ruthie smiled. "By going." He nodded and hugged her he always-felt better when Ruthie was around. 'Maybe it is love'.

That night:

All the girls were in the back getting ready to go out Ruthie was nervous she never sang or danced in front of people the talking she was used to, but the others were scary. She felt a warm gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Martin smiling with a bouquet of all different color roses. She smiled, she loved him and she knew it, but she knows that the only thing she could ever be was a friend, a confidant the girl next-door, good ol' Ruthie Camden.

I bought you these and you look incredible." He said looking her up and down she was beautiful her hair was in a up dew and a single curl fell to her face her make-up was perfect and her dress was elegant it was mocha brown and had swirls decorating it, The dress hugged her curves perfectly and she was wearing a diamond cross her mother had given her for her birthday.

"Thank you, but I have to go." The pageant was great so far they just did their routine dance and now it was time for talent it seemed forever to Ruthie she was after the tap-dancer and the anticipation was getting to her. When they called her name she wished she had more time feeling as though she forgot her words all she could do was pray.

"Ruthie Camden will be singing "on my own". She sighed in the mic and blushed as she realized that it echoed through out the auditorium. The music started to play and all that was left to do was sing, so she twitled her fingers and stared down at the mic pretending it was her on her own.

On my own, pretending he's beside me.  
All alone I walk with him till morning.  
Without him I feel his arms around me.  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.

Martin gasped to how beautiful she sang, he didn't know how he never relized till now how much she was to him and to this world .God did dilver her for a purpose and Martin wanted to know what that was

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight.  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.

Martin wondered if she was talking about him, She was looking every once in a while with a half smile across her face.

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us.

A tear was forming in her eyes the lyrics related so well to her life and she looked and she saw Martin and only him maybe just maybe he loved her too.

I love him, but when the night is over,  
He is gone, the river's just a river.  
Without him the world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets  
Are full of strangers.

I love him but everyday I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending.  
Without me his world will go on turning.  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known'  
I love him, I love him  
I love him, but only on my own.

The crowd was crying ,calpping ,and cheering she felt so good and she walked with that good ol' Ruthie smile that landed her a sparckling crown and a big shiny trophy after it was over Martin found Ruthie outside looking at the stars he sat beside her and whispered.

"Your not on your Own." She looked at him and smiled he kissed her and for once in his life he actually was 100 happy. She broke apart and whispered in his ear.

"It's only because I'm roality now isnt it." He shook his head no and said.

"Good ol' Ruthie." And kissed her again.


End file.
